


Deep Throat

by Firestartwriter22



Category: Trollhunters
Genre: A request, F/M, Magic, Sort of at the begining was heacanon until I went crazy on this!, Where Gunmar is conceived, dubcon, forcing magic in her throat, soul bonding, trollhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestartwriter22/pseuds/Firestartwriter22
Summary: Ciita tries her best to deal with her heat. For the monster not to notice her...





	Deep Throat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahimsabitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahimsabitches/gifts).



> This is a request for a friend on Tumblr and I wanted to post it there but it has some NSFW stuff in it so I'm gonna post it here and link it.
> 
> There is warnings:
> 
> Dubcon, reference to violence. Small amount of sex.

A female troll was sitting crossed legs in her den her nest, the large den that had glowing crystal chandeliers under her head on the ceiling of the hard dark rock. Shelves of spell books and herbs, spices and potent flowers hang the wall and ceiling that mask her scent. She tried to make her stay here as comfortable and suitable here as much as possible.  
when she was captured and was claimed by the monster of a troll after those months ago. She didn't enjoy it. She didn't hate it, but she digress. She blended in with the harem of females at first that he brought her to the harem den. how many throbbing heartbeats of fear and confusion tingled her horns when she met them in a room where they stay at, There was five, six or maybe seven she wasn't sure there was so much throbbing tingles that she couldn't count. 

She got to know some of the females that he took in. Either by being lost in the world, with no hope or being taken away by him from their mates; unwillingly.

she enjoy being around with the females. They were timid, kindness and endearing but frighten. From the few weeks she hanged around him she felt happy to be around them, but She didn't had time to make meaningful bonds with them when she was taken away from the group and put in a separated den some feet away. He gave her luxurious place to stay. A large den he use to lay in. Giving up his large nest to her. Giving her everything she needed and ask without any hesitation, While she find this...oddly flattering for many reasons. While he given her gifts beyond her dreams. he was still distance from her. Like he wanted to keep distance from her but yet have his eyes on her.  
When she ever she cast her spell to allow her to see. She would find him watching her. Staring at her as if she was almost a piece of meat...or maybe a shining gem. She isn't so sure, his stare are so hard to decipher. 

Soon however, after months she realized why she took him away. She realized from a month she went into heat once again.

She did everything to cover up her scent when her breeding season comes around. She felt her skin itch and the wall looks to good to stroke herself against to satisfy her but kept herself together and ignore the itches. she knows it was just a side effect of her heat try to make her make her spread her scent by stroking herself against the wall, tensing the smell of her heat.

but Odin always knows when she is in heat. Even if she covered herself in the most strongest herbs, species or spells to cover her scent, even doing dirt baths.

Ciita could sense his breathing when she heard loud footsteps of his mighty feet walked. Ciita felt a sense of dread fill her naked body as she grip onto the bowl that was filled with liquid that release a fine sense of Lavender, Roses and sugars and spices for her spell. Citta gulp gently as her horns pick up a chill of the air of the fine smoke that arise from her bowl and circled around her horns. A whisper of spells escape her mouth as the spell allowed her to see. Even if they were blurred and faded. 

Deep growls she heard echoed into the halls of the beast den the walls shake. Ciita could see his glowing marks glow with irritation. His deadly glowing eyes trance his surroundings and his mouth glow pulsing wildly. His footsteps slammed the hard stone on the ground as his nose sniff, His nostrils glow with the aroma of his latest female he taken in his harem. 

His nose snorted and flare as he take in the her aroma of her heat and release a sigh out his mouth.

Odin let out a deep growl that rumble deep within his torso and up his throat like peeved volcano about to erupted. Ciita felt the vibrations in the air of his growls. Ciita can feel his labored and heavy breathing but what always frighten her deep within her soul that fluttered in her core is how she can never feel his heartbeat. Feel the vibrations in the air of the familiar thump thud within any being with a soul and breath.

Ciita learn really quickly when she first met him. when she ran away from him when she was attacked by those humans and return the favor and attack them back. loud cries and scream of begging before loud sounds of cracking and wet sounds of bonds being crunch between two powerful jaws, Smell of iron splattered onto the ground and no more heartbeats. even without seeing she knew other humans that weren't immediately eaten tried to run away but their attempts in vain. 

While among the many throbbing heartbeats of the frighten humans. She doesn't know or remember if she could hear the larger male troll's horns. A Troll such his size should be loud, thunder like thumping. She doesn't know if he did had a heart. She didn't had time to feel the vibrations in her horns when she had to get away from him when she realized his attention was on her. She can feel his vile eyes glare at her.

She tried to run. She tried to fight back when she was tackled and tried to take him down with all the strength she had but the larger troll was bigger five times stronger then her and three times bigger she was. She knows she couldn't fight back against a bull like this. 

But by some strange blessing that gifted her she was somehow shown mercy but by being one of the females in his harem. She was at the beginning alarm and frighten but she did nothing. She doesn't know why she didn't do nothing. She was either too terrified or weak to try to fight back. She wanted to live.

Ciita felt her spine shiver when he spoke his icy breath " Ciita...it seem you are doing your spells once again" He spoke. slow and dreadfully low. Ciita sighs and gulp " Yes Odin...to see her...As you know I don't any eyes to see on my own" She spoke gently. her voice gave out a small rasp that echoed, trying to be careful with her words around him.

" What brings you here in this den you provided me with?"

" Don't play the fool one here Ciita" He released another deep grunt. His footsteps towards her become louder and louder and she shiver by the feeling of his cold hands reach out and slowly stroke up at her arms that made her eyes widen and shiver, her tail flick when his right hand reach under her jaw and grip at it from behind her " I can sense something off with you today...I can smell it on your skin oozing off as much as your magic you play and toy with...Just you can see" He sneers, Ciita nearly let out hiccups but she keeps her composer.

He will toy with her more if she shown any weakness, she knows from experience in the past...but she can feel her fist clench together, trembling. 

But her magic that kept her seeing begin to fade away and she nearly begged it not to go " Nnnggggg...I can smell the aroma of your enchantment...So sweet...But I can smell more deep writhing you" He press his groin against her ass, Her body tingle as her lower regions begin to flutter. Sensations of tingle, a inch that coated her lower legs.

" A fertility, That no other female have I kept" His claws tingle her skin. Leaning down until his head was at the back of her neck and he released a rumble purr as he licks her neck though her black hair with his glowing tongue that equal to his mouth. His mane on his back glow more brightly.

Ciita reach up and grip onto his arms at first to pull away from him, she even heard a keen growl. She knows it would be a stupid idea but she needs to get away-

But a scent went into the air. It was salty like the salt water and sour like a lemon that she once tried all those years ago when she mistaken the tough skin fruit for an Apple, but there was the unmistakable sweetness that soon overlaps the salty and sour smell of his pheromones. 

She let out a wince when she felt him push his hand at the back of her next and push her down onto the ground. Her torso lay on the rough ground while her ass was raised in the air, her tail raised up in submissions Odin's serrated claws rib her under garments 

" You have a ability that no other female I have in my clutch. Both internally and Potential of your power" His teeth clench slightly together, He grip at the back of Ciita's hair and tug firmly that made Ciita cry out. Feeling her back begin to bent back abnormally and beyond their limitations but the feeling of intense pleasure fill her. She couldn't care less later on. A primal hunger grow from the depths of her belly and she growls in her throat " Your sweet smell of power...your fertility...You have the ability to bring me whelps"

Wetness lean out from her cunt. drooling down her inner thigh. Dripping down in the small puddle of her arousal. Feeling his caressing on the palm of his hands felt so good. It could almost be mistaken as a loving gesture. Maybe it was, she couldn't never be so sure at this point.

" I intend to mate with you until you produced a whelp for me. And only me. Give me a son and I shall grace you with more optional ranks, Food and grace in higher ranks if you give in to me...Give...in...to...me" He growls lowly in her. He then arch her neck back which made her hiss in pain. He lean her neck back far enough for their face to press their nose together.

" You seem to want me. Your smell...so sweet and stronger" he snorted out, his eyes glance with a smug and victory look.

oh yes...she need this...oh god she needs this...Oh fuck she needs this so badly...

Her back felt like sharp knifes were stabbing her back, Her ribs that harshly pressed against her skin felt like they were able to bent and crack under the pressure, his claw fingers pressing against her tender, scar up throat. She couldn't care less. The heavy pleasure was piling up, she felt her stomach boil like lava and between her legs it become unbearable. Of god she needs it. She needs more of him. 

The mist from their mouths was release and mist together with the already smoke of magic that quickly took in the air; as soon as Ciita stop paying attention to the sludge in the bowl.

Odin scorn down under her. Pressing his large cold body against her smaller one. with his hands lock around her neck and his thumb on the back of her neck; he pressed so it can tilt her head enough for their mouth's to connected and he pressed his mouth against her, tusk and tusk connected together and Ciita gasp.  
His mouth and teeth shine and from deep within his throat bright blue orbs pour out of his mouth and down her mouth. She can already smell the energy, his tongue push past her lips and down her throat where he kept them wide, swiping it across every inch of her mouth as his orbs enter her down her throat and into her belly.

Ciita grips the ground as she feels the large orbs enter her mouth. They felt they were the same size as her fist. They squeeze down her throat and it almost hurt but she relax as much as possible to allow the solid mist to keep going down her throat.  
Bioluminescent saliva drool down into her throat and some dribble down her lips when it pile in her mouth, she was force to swallow some of it down.  
He tasted awful. Like rotten meat in the sun that nearly made her pull away, but his tusk interlocked with hers and his hard pressing against her made it difficult to pull away...but the feeling of those cool orbs enter her throat and down. Feeling them spread in her body and fill her belly with coolness touch her hot insides was so...intense.

Ciita growls meekly. Feeling her soul at her core begin to feel icy, her body begin to have some chills. Her arms and legs begin to glow bright blue scars similar to his but brighter color, Her soul felt so heavy like if there was extra weight on it as more and more of his orbs keep coming in her throat.  
Something hard and wet pressed against her leg that made her shiver. Her nerves throbbed as she feels it press against her slick. She can only accept it and take as much pleasure as he can from this when she feels it thrust in her hard and deep.

a voice rang in her mind as he begin to rock her, a voice that made her shiver in a cold sweat and her stomach grow hot with need, oh with so much need...


End file.
